


I Got You...For Better or Worse

by blackvelvetrose



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Childhood Love, F/M, Heartache, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Poor Connor, Secret Wedding, Secret love, Uncle Jay to the Rescue, childhood best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetrose/pseuds/blackvelvetrose
Summary: Emiliana Ramirez is the new Emergency Department transfer. Having spent tens years at New York-Presbyterian Weill Cornell Medical Center, she decides it's time to head back home to Chicago. With her six year old son in tow, she re-enters the one city her family was in a hurry to leave.Connor Rhodes is surprised to see his childhood best friend standing at the nurses' station at Chicago Med. It's been over twenty years since he last saw her. He has so many questions. After catching up with her, he realizes that he loves her now just as much as he loved her then. But then there is his girl friend Robyn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My just sort of took a path of its own. Having Connor have a childhood best friend who left when they were 12. This may not be your cup of tea but I'm okay with that. It's a crossover between all 3 shows. I haven't added in Chicago Justice as I just haven't watched it. But I may add it in later.

Emiliana Ramirez stood at the nurses’ station. She was there for a tour of what would soon be her new home. After spending the last ten years in New York, she was coming home to Chicago. Sure an Emergency Department layout was pretty simple but she wanted to get a feel of the place before she started on Monday. She was dressed in black slacks, a beige blouse, and a grey cardigan sweater. 

She was talking to Maggie Lockwood. For having just met, they chatted like old friends. Sharon Goodwin was on her way to give the tour and talk to Emiliana. Maggie looked up to see Dr. Connor Rhodes staring at Emiliana. “Don't look now but you seem to already have a fan,” she said still looking at Connor.

Emiliana scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. She turned to look over her left shoulder. As soon as she saw who it was she turned right back around. Maggie raised an eyebrow. “You two know each other?” she asked curiously. 

Emiliana bit her bottom lip. The older woman took that as a yes. Before she could say anything more, Sharon appeared. Connor disappeared by then. “Emiliana Ramirez?” she asked. 

The younger woman broke out of reverie and looked over at her. “Yes ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Goodwin,” she said offering her a hand. Ms. Goodwin took her hand and shook it. “The pleasure is all mine. Ten years at New York-Presbyterian Weill Cornell Medical Center.

That's quite an impressive streak. Especially as an ED doctor.” Emiliana smiled as she bobbed her head in thanks. “Thank you ma'am.” The two of them started off. They chatted about each part. 

Along the way, Sharon introduced her to other doctors. It was evident that she would fit in perfectly with the team at Chicago Med. As they returned back to the Nurses’ station, a middle-aged woman dressed in a cop uniform stood before Maggie holding a little boy. Emiliana only smiled at seeing her son. “Hello Tia Alma,” she said offering her hands out to her son.

“Mommy!” he squealed as he reached out towards her. Alma handed him over. Once in her arms, he snuggled up under her chin. She rubbed small circles on his back. “Sorry Mija but I got called into work,” she said apologetically.

The younger woman nodded. “No worries Tia. I'll just take him with me. I've got a car seat in the car,” she said. Alma kissed them both then left. A moment later Doctor Will Halstead appeared next to them. 

“Emiliana, it's been ages how are you?” he asked. She laughed. “It's been three years Will and I'm good. Javi, look it's Tio Will.” The little boy looked up. “Hi Tio Will,” he said waving at him. 

“Hey little guy, how are ya?” Javi smiled. “Good,” he squeaked. He gave Will a high five. After that, Will ruffled his hair. The little boy giggled. 

“Tio Will!!” Will chuckled. “So what brings you to Chicago?” he asked. Her eyes lit up. “We moved back home. I came to get a feel of the ED before I start on Monday. 

I left Javi with Tia Alma but she had to go to work. So I guess I can get him acquainted to some police officers and the firefighters,” she said. He nodded. “Jay is at Precinct Twenty-One. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you,” he said. 

Emiliana nodded. “I haven't seen him since my twenty-first birthday. When he surprised me for a visit,” she said. He gave her a half smile. “He'll be surprised that's for sure.” 

Just then Connor walked up. “Hello Emma,” he said. She heaved a quiet sigh. “Connor,” she said. He looked between her and Will.

“You two know each other?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “He, Jay, and I knew each other when we were kids. Just like you and I did,” she said turning to look at him. Connor stared at her. “What happened Emma?” he asked softly. 

“That conversation will have to take place another time. I know you have questions. As do I. If you're free Saturday evening, you are free to join us for dinner. But I've got other errands to run today.” 

Connor sighed but nodded. “Maggie has my number so you can get it from her,” she said glancing over at her. The older woman nodded. “I've got to run by Precinct Twenty-One and Firehouse Fifty-One but keep in touch, please.” She reached up and placed a hand on his arm.

He looked at her. She had a caring look in her eyes. He nodded as she let go. She excused the two of them and made her way out of the Emergency Department. Sharon watched as Connor watched Emiliana and her son leave. 

“So obviously you two know each other. Will that be a problem with her working here?” Sharon asked Connor. He still stared at the door as he replied, “No ma'am it won't. We're childhood best friends. We never even got the chance to date. 

Her family moved to New Jersey when we were twelve,” he said. He turned to look at her. He paused a moment then turned to leave. Maggie raised an eyebrow at Sharon. Sharon shook her head no. 

*******  
A while later Emiliana pulled up to Precinct Twenty-One. She looked up at the building. Her dad used to work here as a Lieutenant. It was like a second home to her. She got out and moved to get Javier out.

Placing him on her right hip, she reached for one of the sweets baskets. She had left one at Chicago Med. She closed the door and locked the car. She made her way to the building. Javi chatted lively as she walked.

An outgoing officer held the door for her. She offered her thanks. Up the stairs and to the desk sergeant. The older woman had just scared off some poor rookie. Emiliana snorted. 

“Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. Trudy Platt is that you?” The brunette looked over in her direction. She glared her then relaxed. “Miss Emiliana Ramirez. How are you?” she asked. “Yes ma'am.I'm well and yourself?” 

The older woman held up her left hand. “You got married!! I'm so happy for you!” Trudy smiled then spotted Javier. “And who is this little guy?” she asked. The younger woman looked down at her son.

“This is my son, Javier. He's six years old,” she said. Trudy waved at him. “Hello Javier,” she said sweetly. “Hi,” he replied shyly. Emiliana dropped the basket on the desk. 

“We came to drop off a basket of sweets and meeting some police officers. I decided to move back home. I start Monday at Med.” At that moment Jay came downstairs. He heard her voice. 

“Emmy?” he called out. She looked over in his direction. “Jay, hi,” she said. He hurried over and gave her a hug. She kissed his cheek. He spotted Javier. 

“Who is this little guy?” he asked. Before she could reply her son spoke. “I Javi and I is six,” he said with confidence. She raised an eyebrow at him. “How come you were shy to Ms. Trudy?” she asked. 

Javi pointed to Jay. “Tio Jay. Tio Will’s hermano,” he said reaching out to Jay. Jay took him. “So Tio Jay and Tio Will huh?” he asked in a smartass tone. She just shrugged. 

“You two are two of the only friends that I still talk to. So yeah you're his uncles,” she said with a smirk. The three of them chatted a bit before Trudy had to take care of some paperwork. Jay gave Emmy his new number and she texted him hers. “Once you two get settled, you should have dinner with Will and I. 

We need to catch up,” he said handing a sleepy Javier back to his mother. She nodded. “We'd love that. I'll give you a ring once we do,” she said hugging him. Another kiss on the cheek and she said goodbye. He waved then headed back upstairs. She waved to Trudy then made her way towards the exit. 

Once in her car she paused a minute to gather her bearings. It was proving a little harder to return home. But it was needed. Her family was here. Her mother and father were gone. 

Danny was finishing out his last year as an Army Ranger. He would be home later that year. He would be moving in with them and trying to ease back into the civilian lifestyle. She would invest in a service dog to help him in the event he had PTSD. All in all she just wanted to make sure it went as smooth as possible for when he returned. 

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Looking at the clock she realized that it was almost lunch time. She decided to go get lunch then head over to Fifty-One. She checked the rearview mirror to check on her son. He was still fast asleep.


End file.
